Please be my Maid
by princessMimiko
Summary: Résultat d'un gros délir, mettez des G.boys dans un vaisseau, une princesse, des folles, et vous avez le résultat. Attention fic hétéro avec persos originaux.
1. Neko in the vaisseau

Please be my Maid !

Ecrivailleuse : Mimiko

Série : Il semblerait que ce soit du Gundam Wing…

Genre : délire, un peu OOC, c'est fait pour. Il ne faudra pas chercher de scénario des fois… C'est juste très pretextuel . TWT.

Couple : … pas au début quand même…

Disclaimer : Tous les beaux (les moches et les filles aussi) garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi TT. Je garde cependant espoir…

Disclaimer 2 : Les fillettes justement nommée Asuka, Arisa, Mimiko, Shinobu, Isaka, Naru, Kitsune et Sumomo sont aux G.girls par contre (donc par extension à moi, niark, niark).

Avertissement : Ayant marre d'écrire des trucs sérieux, triste, macabre et prise de tête, je me lance dans quelque chose de plus léger (beaucoup plus… ça va pas voler très haut), juste pour me marrer un peu et décrocher du monde gundamwingesque que je me suis créée jusque là.

Les G.girls sont une invention de notre groupe de copine, alors si ça vous plait pas de voir un tas de filles autour de nos G.boys nationaux, vous pouvez faire demi-tour, ou alors continuer () je préviens juste. Pas de yaoi non plus (je donne assez dans mon fic de Naruto --).

Et ne cherchais pas de correspondance temporel avec l'anime, c'est peine perdue !

Bon je crois qu'on peut commencer.

Etape 1 : Neko dans le vaisseau.

_-Tu te souviens comment on s'est rencontré ?_

_-Hnn._

_-Ce jour là, je suis sure que c'est moi qui aurait gagné !_

_-Tu parle trop jou'san. On ne saura jamais…_

_-Dis… Tu compte vraiment abandonner la Terre ? _

_-…Oui. _

_-C'est notre rôle de la protéger !_

_-Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de te demander de venir avec moi ?_

_-Evidemment ! Moi je ne serais pas lâche ! Il y a des tonnes de personnes que je veux protéger ! Je me demande comment tu peux rester aussi insensible au spectacle qui se tient devant toi…_

_-Ce ne sont que des ruines de gratte-ciel…_

_-Justement. Il y a une semaine, ce n'était pas des ruines. Et il y avait des gens partout. Des personnes qui ne sont plus…_

_-Pour une fois qu'ils visent bien…_

_-BAKA ! Comment tu peux plaisanter sur des choses pareilles ! Maintenant j'en suis sure, tu n'as pas de cœur !_

oooo

-Le départ est prévu pour mercredi, assurez vous d'ici là d'avoir regroupé l'essentiel de vos affaires ! Annonça à travers un mégaphone un des préposés à l'organisation du voyage.

-Hé ! Heero Yuy ! Hurla une autre voix qui arracha un grognement au jeune homme. Une main lui agrippa l'épaule et le retourna vers lui, le laissant apercevoir un pilote au visage sourieur, ses yeux bleu pétillants de malice et une longue tresse brune dévalant le long de sa chute de rein.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Devine qui aura le droit de piloter ce magnifique engin ? Lui demanda Duo en embrassant d'un geste du bras le gigantesque vaisseau spatial qui attendait sagement dans l'hangar le jour du décollage. Il était de forme allongée, deux ailes recourbée de chaque côté et portait fièrement le nom de « Sky Temple ».

-Ce ne serrait pas toi par hasard ? Fit sarcastiquement Wufei en le tirant par la natte.

-Et Wufffiiii est le vainnnqueurrr ! Clama l'américain en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

Ils se disputèrent gentiment en suivant le pilote O1 jusqu'à leurs appartements où ils furent accueilli par Quatre qui avait des problèmes pour fermer un de ses sacs. Il maudit le sac une dernière fois avant de laisser tomber l'affaire et de s'effondrer sur la table à bout de force.

Duo y jeta un regard par curiosité.

-Dis Kat, pourquoi ya un jeu de Monopoly dans ton sac. Et un jeu de l'oie ? Et une bonne paye ? Et un nain jaune ?

-J'ai peur de m'ennuyer, lui expliqua le blond avec une moue songeuse. Tout ce temps enfermé dans une carcasse métallique sans voir le ciel, ça va me rendre malade, j'en suis sur…

-Le Sky Temple est assez vaste et grand pour éviter les crises de claustrophobie, répliqua Heero qui apparemment ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde.

-En plus il est équipé d'une salle d'entrainement, d'une salle de cinéma, d'un mini parc, de terrain de tennis, d'une piscine et même d'un rotenburo ! Enuméra Duo sur ses doigts. Ce serra comme une ville miniature ! Non, on n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec en plus la maintenance des robots !

-Si tu le dis, fit Quatre en regardant pensivement son sac. Alors je vais enlever le jeu de l'oie !

-Tu peux aussi enlever ton jeu d'échec miniature, je prends le mien, lui apprit Trowa en passant en coup de vent pour se prendre une canette de café dans le mini-frigo.

-Et moi je prends aussi mes plateaux de shogi et de go, ajouta Wufei.

-Très bien, répondit Quatre en retirant le dit-jeu de son sac, et par cela même réussi à le fermer. Bon, avec ça et mes six autres sacs, j'ai presque terminé ! Finit-il d'un ton joyeux, alors que les mines des autres pilotes se décomposaient.

-SIX AUTRES SACS ? Mais t'es pire qu'une fille Kat ! S'exclama Duo en tapant amicalement sur la tête de son ami.

-Bein c'est que la plupart des mes affaires personnelles sont des cadeaux… Je dois les emporter… Ce n'est pas ma faute si on trouve le moyen de m'offrir des sculptures africaines et des vases et des services à thés marocains. Et puis Wufei a bien trois valises remplies.

-Que des livres, se justifia t'il, peu ravi de risquer de se faire traiter de fille.

Heero s'éclipsa au milieu de la discussion, songeant que ça ne lui servait à rien de faire piquet pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

Il rentra dans sa chambre. Tout était déjà rangé avec soin dans sa valise sauf son ordinateur portable, posé sur le bureau, et son révolver coincé dans la ceinture de son jean. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et somnoler doucement dans la lueur du soleil jusqu'à ce que les rires de ses camarades se soient éteints et que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

-Entrez ! Lança le jeune homme en se mettant en tailleur.

Ce fut une femme qui fit son apparition : elle était habillée d'une jupe et d'un pull blanc et chaussait des talons aiguilles beiges. Ses cheveux châtains clair étaient retenus en deux épaisses tresses de chaque côté de son visage aux petits airs chinois.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda Sally en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau que Heero lui désignait.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant ses mots, puis finit par dire de façon hésitante:

-Je… Il ya…Quelqu'un… Dont je voudrais que vous vous occupiez.

Sally en resta pantois : Heero hésitait, c'était la fin du monde ! Ou du moins ça devait être grave.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quelqu'un que je vais emmener avec nous dans le vaisseau…

-Ah ? Les profs sont au courant ?

Heero sembla soudain trouver un grand intérêt à sa lampe de chevet :

- …Non.

-Comment ça non ? Tu veux dire que tu veux emmener quelqu'un clandestinement ?

-Oui, c'est un peu ça l'idée…

-Mais c'est…

-S'il te plait ne pose pas de question. C'est une faveur que je te demande, répliqua Heero sans pour autant croiser son regard, gêné comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La jeune femme s'en aperçut, car elle s'empressa de faire fuir son expression catastrophée pour reprendre un visage bienveillant.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu me demande de faire au juste ?

-Cacher cette personne, lui apporter à manger et la garder enfermé, expliqua très succinctement le garçon aux cheveux bruns avec sérieux.

La femme chercha ne serrait-ce qu'une once d'ironie dans ses yeux avant de se résoudre à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de lui faire une blague.

-Heero, pourquoi enfermé ? Dit-elle très calmement.

-Parce que je suis a peut prés sur que cette personne ne sera pas ravie de se trouver là.

Sally se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur à cette réponse :

-Heero, qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ?

-Je m'occupe de l'infiltrer, et vous vous en occuperez quand le vaisseau aura décollé, continua Heero toujours aussi sérieux.

Tellement sérieux qu'au final Sally ne put qu'accepter.

Ooo

Le cri des sirènes résonna en plein milieu d'un cours. Le professeur tenta de faire revenir le calme alors que les élèves se levaient brusquement en se dirigeant vers la sortie le plus vite possible.

Mimiko jeta un coup d'œil à Sumomo qui hocha de la tête pour réponse, et elles s'éclipsèrent de leurs côtés. C'était encore une alerte aux bombes. La septième du mois.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent quatre garçons dans une salle du lycée qui leurs tendirent des armes.

Mimiko s'empara de son katana. C'était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans à la peau mâte et aux grands yeux bruns. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène et descendaient dans son dos en cascades d'anglaises.

Sumomo serra ses combos griffes sur son poignée. Elle avait quand à elle les cheveux court, déteint, une peau de pèche et des yeux variant du brun au vert.

Toute deux portaient l'uniforme de leur lycée, une jupe quadrillée de gris et une veste bordeaux où était attaché l'écusson de leur section.

Les premiers bruits de bombardements arrivèrent et la troupe descendit les escaliers en courant pour sortir dans la rue déserte : tout le monde avait filé au bunker le plus proche.

Mimiko regarda en serrant les dents les nuages de fumées qui s'élevaient là où les bombes étaient tombées et se mit à courir vers le plus proche.

Dans une ruelle sombre, un appartement avait explosé. La jeune fille marcha avec précaution sur les gravats en cherchant s'il n'y avait pas des blessés pendant que Sumomo faisait pareil côté boulevard.

Elle finit par découvrir une main crispée sortant d'un tas de rocher. Mais pour l'atteindre, Sumomo eut toute les peines du monde, se faufilant à quatre pattes entre deux morceaux de bâtiments, ses genoux se blessant au contact du sol caillouteux. Et quand elle arriva prés de la main, elle s'aperçu avec horreur et mauvaise humeur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mannequin de vitrine.

-C'est pas vrai ça… Maugréa-t-elle avant de sursauter à cause d'un autre bruit d'explosion.

Elle se refaufila dans le tunnel de décombres en pestant. Elle fut accueillie à sa sortie d'un révolver braqué sur son front. Elle regarda le canon en louchant, déglutissant, avant de s'apercevoir de qui était le propriétaire de cette arme.

-Heero Yuy, grogna t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se contenta de reculer un peu tout en la gardant en joue. La jeune fille se mit debout et épousseta quelques poussières, avant de retirer sa veste pour découvrir un chemisier blanc tenu d'un fin nœud rouge et dont le tissu était tiré au maximum sur sa poitrine plus que généreuse.

-Tu es venu pour Mimiko ? Demanda-t-elle en attachant sa veste autour de sa taille et se mettant en position de combat. Des longues griffes sortant de son gant.

-Oui, répondit-il seulement en la défendant de faire un geste.

-Tu veux quoi cette fois ? Lui parler ou la tuer ?

-Aucun des deux, répliqua le brun.

Et la bataille commença : elle s'élança sur lui, mais il esquiva et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la repoussa au loin.

-Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher ! Elle a déjà assez souffert de ta présence ! Grogna Sumomo avant de repartir à la charge.

Mimiko se laissa tomber sur une pierre en soupirant. Dieu merci, il n'y avait rien ici. Mais il restait tellement d'endroit à aller voir avant que les secours arrivent enfin.

Un bruit sonore vint lui exploser les oreilles et la mit sur pied. Une explosion ? Non, c'était une détonation de pistolet ! Par sécurité elle sortit le sien et courut vers le boulevard :

-SUMOMO, Tout va bien ?

La dite Sumomo était à terre et nageait dans son sang, la main crispée sous son sein droit.

-Oh mon dieu ! Jura la brune en se précipitant vers son amie.

-Atten…tion… Arriva à articuler les lèvres de Sumomo, mais un peu tard. Car aussitôt la brune sentit une violente douleur dans sa nuque, qui sembla monter dans son esprit pour exploser. Puis tout devint noir.

Oooo

Le jour du départ, la base où se trouvaient les G.boys se transforma en une fourmilière rugissante.

Les mécaniciens vérifiaient le moindre petit boulon tout en remplissant à fond les réservoirs de carburant. Les pilotes faisaient rentrer leurs armures mobiles dans leur lieu réservé, tandis que le personnel vérifiait minutieusement l'intérieur du vaisseau et remplissait les cales de nourritures et de réserves. Les autres embarquaient avec plus ou moins d'envie. Les enfants pleurant, les adultes disant au revoir à ceux qu'ils laissaient sur Terre. Des mouchoirs blancs se déployaient un peu partout et ceux qui étaient rentré collaient leurs visages sur les hublots pour apperçevoir jusqu'à la fin leurs amis.

Quand Wufei eut enfin terminé d'attacher son Gundam, les pilotes qui l'attendait s'empressèrent de monter à la suite des passagers sur le tapis roulant qui les emmenaient à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

La poisse où ils ne savaient quoi, ils se retrouvèrent juste derrière Réléna Darlian.

-Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! Bonjour Heero !

Heero fit une brève grimace que seul les garçons saisirent, avant de hocher vaguement la tête.

-Oh je suis pressé ! On va être ensemble durant tout le trajet. Ca va être formidable !

Le teint légèrement pâle de Heero ainsi que la réduction de ses pupilles prouvèrent à quel point lui aussi trouvait cela formidable. Traduction du heeroien : « ohnonpitiéj'avaispaspenséàçalesgarsnemelaissaientpasseulavecellesiouplait ! »

Trowa lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de lui envoyer une bourrade dans le dos, tandis que Duo se mangeait les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Nope, définitivement, ils n'allaient pas avoir besoin du Monopoly pour s'amuser !

-Ca ne va pas vous manquer la Terre ? Moi je me suis mise à pleurer en plein milieu du jardin ce matin…

-Personne ne t'empêche de ne pas venir, répliqua le pilote de Wing en priant intérieurement pour que le manoir Darlian soit prit pour cible aussitôt qu'elle y serait rentrée.

Quatre pouffa devant cette tentative désespéré d'éloigner Réléna de son chemin. Mais devant son manque flagrant de politesse et une forte envie de le taquiner aussi, il répliqua:

-Nous sommes ravi de vous avoir parmi nous Réléna-san.

Le japonais le foudroya du regard tandis que Duo en rajoutait.

Finalement ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de s'inscrire sur la liste. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna avec un sourire :

-Au moins, à l'intérieur du Sky Temple, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

Heero en resta yeux rond, sa forme la plus élevé de peur, et ce fut Trowa qui l'attrapa par le débardeur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Ils cochèrent leur noms à leur tour avant de passer la porte d'entrée et de regarder derrière eux. Ils avaient beau dit au revoir à la Terre ce matin, restant des heures silencieux à contempler le paysage, les pilotes éprouvaient de la peine, comme si on venait de couper le fil qui les reliait à une race, à une nation.

Se secouant, Wufei se détourna pour marcher dans le couloir qui menait au hall principal, réveillant Trowa qui tira Duo et Quatre derrière lui. Heero fut le dernier à les rejoindre dans le hall.

Il y avait un tel monde que c'était difficile de voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Il y avait aussi des bagages partout pourvu d'étiquettes et des gens qui s'amassaient aux fenêtres rondes sur le coin droit. Les pilotes ayant un statut particulier, tous leurs bagages avaient été déjà emmenés dans leurs appartements, ainsi ils ne s'attardèrent pas ici et à l'aide d'un plan, entreprirent de rejoindre la zone d'habitation des pilotes.

Ils zigzaguèrent un long moment dans les nombreux couloirs et halls de l'engin avant de trouver leurs lieux de vie au dessus et à l'arrière du vaisseau, le plus proche possible des hangars contenant les Gundams.

C'était décoré façon château français, avec du tapis rouge dans les couloirs et des chandeliers électrique accrochés au mur, de la tapisserie aux couleurs chaudes et une frise en dorure.

-J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un des châteaux de notre vieux Kushrenada, déclara Duo en tournant sur lui-même avant de tomber nez à nez avec un porte qui portait son prénom :

-Oh regardez ! C'est la chambre Maxwell ! Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont nommé comme ça pour me faire honneur ?

-Mais non crétin des limbes, c'est ta chambre, maugréa Wufei en se prenant le front dans la main d'un air atterré.

-Ok, ma chambre ! Je me disais aussi, faut être stupide pour honorer le démon Maxwell, niark niark !

-Ca tu l'as dit.

Duo s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son regard tomba sur sa montre. Il en glapit d'horreur :

-Sorry, faut que je vous laisse, visitez sans moi, parce que devinez qui va faire décoller cette merveille ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi ?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii ! Répondit Duo en s'éclipsant et en hurlant « Place ! Place ! Pilote en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! »

-Où sont les ceintures de sécurité ? Se moqua Wufei.

Quatre rigola un instant avant de voir de l'autre côté du mur, la chambre Yuy dont le nom était rehaussé d'une poignée en argent en forme d'aile.

-On va voir à quoi ressemblent ces chambres ? Proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Habitué aux grandes chambres, l'arabe ne cilla même pas devant celle-ci, contrairement Heero qui se demandait bien à quoi allait lui servir tout cet espace. La chambre était divisée en deux par un rideau bleu qui pour l'instant n'était pas déployé. Une partie avec un canapé deux place, une télévision murale et un bureau, l'autre avec un lit deux places, une table de chevet, une commode et une armoire.

Une fenêtre large à l'horizontal et étroite en verticale était caché par un rideau. Quand Trowa l'ouvrit, ils découvrirent une vue du mur de la base. Par curiosité, il appuya sur un des boutons qui jouxtait l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un ciel bleu et rayonnant apparut a la place, réappuyant, un ciel gris et pluvieux remplaça le précédent. Il remarqua qu'à chaque changement, la lumière de l'intérieur de la pièce changeait, comme pour donner une ambiance.

-Je vois, c'est ça qu'ils ont trouvé pour pas qu'on se sente oppressé par l'espace, déclara t'il en mettant un ciel de nuit d'été.

Quatre, lui, paressait consterné par le peu de bagage du japonais, mais il se dit que ça devait être pareil pour Trowa et Duo.

-Tu as une salle de bain à droite, apprit Wufei à Heero en ouvrant une petite porte. Elle était carrelée au mur, alors que le sol était fait d'une matière plastique. Il y avait une baignoire douche, un lavabo accompagné d'une étagère miroir et un cabinet.

-Les chambres doivent être toute construites de la même façon, fit Quatre avant d'être coupé par les hauts parleurs du vaisseau :

/_Hrem, hrem, ici Duo Maxwell, votre commandant de cabine… Ah non ça c'est pour les avions… Enfin bref, c'est moi qui vais faire décoller ce coucou ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas du bruit et des secousses, c'est tout à fait normal ! Tant que vous ne voyez pas de la fumée, il n'y aura aucune raison de paniquer. Mais pour des raisons de sécurité, nous vous demandons de rejoindre vos cabines et d'y patienter jusqu'à nouvel ordre au lieu de squatter le grand hall. Merci. Le temps est agréable dehors t nous ferons une première escale dans deux jours sur la colonie D00431. Et maintenant, c'est parti mon kiki /_

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Duo n'a jamais été doué pour rassurer les gens… Commenta Quatre en secouant la tête, peiné. Bon, Heero, on va te laisser, et rejoindre nos chambres comme le commandant Duo l'a demandé °.

-Hnn.

Et Heero se retrouva seul dans cette chambre trop grande pour lui à son gout. Il ouvrit sa valise alors que le bruit de l'allumage des réacteurs se faisait entendre, et sortit ses quelques vêtements qu'il rangea dans un tiroir. Puis il plaça délicatement son ordinateur sur le bureau, déposant toute sa connectique USB à côté, puis son imprimante/scanner.

Il prit alors les cadres au fond et les déposa sur la commode. Il y en avait deux : l'un avec une photo de l'équipe des Gundam's boys et l'autre… Il se refusa de la regarder, la cachant dans un autre tiroir.

Il sentit une violente secousse qui le fit trébucher à terre, suivit de plus petite quand l'appareil décolla. Aussitôt le jeune homme fonça vers la fenêtre pour voir le paysage changer rapidement. Les maisons devenir des points, les champs des plages de couleurs, puis il ne vu plus rien qu'une brume blanche quand ils passèrent dans les nuages.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immensité bleue, qui devint une immensité noire, la Terre apparaissant petit à petit dans sa totalité.

-Et voila, on est parti… Tu vas vraiment être furieuse…

ooo

Mimiko se réveilla avec un mal de crane conséquent. Et se levant sur son séant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une petite pièce ressemblant à une pièce d'hôpital avec un lit métallique et une petite table blanche. Oui, elle devait être à l'hôpital. Les secours avaient dû les trouver.

-Meuh qu'est ce qui s'est passé… Se demanda-t-elle en se frottant machinalement la nuque.

Puis soudain, elle se souvint avoir vu Sumomo en mauvais état. Cette vision la réveilla aussitôt. Et elle sortit du lit pour ouvrir la porte. Rectification : pour ouvrir la porte qui était fermée à clef. Même en s'énervant dessus, elle ne pût la faire céder.

Lorsqu'elle réfléchit un moment, elle découvrit qu'elle était encore dans son uniforme, et pas en chemise d'hôpital. Et on l'avait enfermé dans cette petite salle, elle qui détestait être enfermée.

Et la personne qui l'avait amenée là savait qu'elle avait des faiblesses envers le gundamnium. Qui était la seule personne au monde à savoir cela à part ses amies, se demanda t'elle avant de mettre le doigt dessus avec un regard mauvais:

Ah oui, Heero Yuy.

Note à soi-même : ne plus donner des informations de ce genre à l'ennemi.

Ooo

Sally mit un certain temps à se remettre du décollage, et elle passa tout son après-midi à rendre visite aux gens qui avaient été tout aussi bouleversés. Dés qu'elle mettrait la main sur le démon Maxwell, elle lui apprendrait les bonnes manières. Non, mais quel idée de faire une pirouette autour de la lune…

Elle rentra crevée à l'infirmerie, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui restait quelqu'un à voir. Et rien que pour assouvir sa curiosité, elle trouva la force de faire un détour. Elle s'était longuement demandé quelle était la personne qu'Heero avait introduite à l'intérieur du vaisseau, sans trouver de réponse.

Une fois devant la porte, elle sortit la clef que lui avait donnée le brun après les prouesses de Duo, en même temps que Quatre était venu lui demander un cachet contre la nausée et la rentra dans la serrure avant de tourner.

Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et ouvrit en grand quand elle vu que la salle était vide. Seul un chat noir s'en échappa en la frôlant à la jambe, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Il y avait juste un uniforme de lycéenne par terre. Elle le ramassa pensivement.

Heero s'était foutu d'elle ou quoi ?

Elle referma la porte, laissant l'uniforme sur le lit, avant de décider que le mieux était encore d'en parler au jeune homme. A cette heure là, il devait être avec les autres dans le réfectoire des pilotes et des mécanos pour manger.

Ooo

Duo était en train d'avaler allégrement son repas quand un plateau se posa brutalement à côté de lui. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et court s'assit sur une chaise après lui avoir tiré amicalement la natte.

-Hy ! Hildie !

- 'Lu Duo. Alors tu te régale ?

-Mouaif, ça change pas… Répondit Duo la bouche pleine.

-De toute façon, Maxwell mange toujours ce qu'on lui propose, il a un estomac de plomb, répliqua Wufei en boudant devant son morceau de poulet accompagné d'une purée floconneuse.

-Oh Salut Feifei ! Salut Kat ! Salut Trowa ! Salut Heero !

-C'est Wufei, rectifia sans y penser le chinois. Bonsoir Sbeiker.

-Alors, comment tu trouve tes appartements ? Demanda Quatre en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Oh, pas mal du tout, mais j'ai cru comprendre que chez vous, c'est plus grand !

-Ouais, j'ai beau éparpiller mes affaires on dirait jamais que ma chambre est en bordel… C'en est déprimant ! Déclara Duo d'un air faussement vexé.

-T'étalle pas trop quand même, tu dois m'inviter pour qu'on se fasse des soirées cinéma.

-On aura qu'à faire ça chez Hee-chan, le pauvre chou est déconfit d'avoir trop d'espace !

A cette réflexion, il se retrouva mitraillé par les petits pois d'Heero.

-Je me rends ! Finit par dire Duo qui n'avait rien à lui lancer. Faute d'avoir tout mangé. Mais il remettait ça à une autre fois.

Quand Heero lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur, Sally vint à leur table, la mine soucieuse.

-Ca ne va pas Sally-san ? Demanda aussitôt Wufei d'un air calme, avant de remarquer que Heero la regardait gravement.

-Heero je dois te parler à propos de ce que tu sais sur tu sais qui, déclara t'elle.

-Ce que tu sais sur tu sais qui ? Répéta Duo complètement largué, mais un regard sur les autres lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas le seul.

-Tu sais Sally, tu peux parler sans retenu devant nous, après tout, je crois que nous sommes les amis d'Heero, répliqua aigrement Wufei qui voyait mal toute forme de complicité entre sa Sally et les autres pilotes.

Heero semblait d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise devant les regards insistant et curieux des autres, il envoya un regard noir à Sally, avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait parler.

-Euh, d'accord. Je suis allée dans la salle comme tu me l'avais dit, mais il n'y avait personne.

Le brun se figea à cette nouvelle :

-Comment ça personne !

-Juste un habit d'uniforme pour filles…ah oui, et un chat m'est passé entre les jambes.

-Je croyais que les animaux étaient interdis à bord, fit remarquer Quatre.

-De quel couleur le chat ? Demanda Heero toujours aussi immobile, fixant son assiette.

-Noir, répondit aussitôt Sally, son entrainement l'avait habitué à repérer les moindres détails des choses.

-K'so… Lâcha Heero en se levant alors. Il faut le retrouver !

-Alors c'était ça que tu voulais amener en fraude, un chat ! Fit Sally un brin énervé.

Heero se mit à fouiller le lieu du regard :

- Oui, non, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un chat, c'est une fille, expliqua le brun en soulevant un bout de nappes.

-Comment ça ? Le questionna Hilde à la place des autres qui étaient trop dépassé pour réagir.

-C'est une fille transformée en chat, éclaircit t'il. Noir et poil mi-longs aux yeux marrons, de toute façon ya pas trois millions de chats dans ce vaisseau, alors aidez-moi à le retrouver ! Il secoua Duo et Trowa pour les sortir de leurs états de spectateurs, mais ceux-ci n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'une voix forte résonna dans le réfectoire. Une voix féminine et coléreuse.

-HEERO YUY !

L'interpelé leva la tête et ses yeux s'arrondir aussitôt. Il fut aussitôt envoyé à terre par une masse noire.

Une masse qui prit la forme d'une panthère noire aux crocs découverts juste au niveau de la gorge du jeune homme qu'elle tenait à terre.

Une vingtaine de révolvers se pointèrent vers le félin, comme attiré.

-NON ! NE TIREZ PAS ! Ordonna le pilote O1, bien qu'étant dans une mauvaise position.

-Mais Heero… Ne me dis pas que c'est ton chat ! Fit en cause de désespoir Quatre qui baissa son arme.

-Si… Il a juste tendance sous le coup de la colère à devenir un TRES gros chat…

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : Mais où est le rapport ? Faut pas chercher, ça viendra.

Duo : ouais, mais pour un fic délire on ne rit pas trop je trouve.

Mimiko èé (tend un bazooka dans sa direction) : Tu disais Duo ?

Duo : Hahahahaha ! Je suis moooorrrtt de rire ! Maintenant range cette arme, tu veux !

Wufei : pff, tu es vraiment faible…

Asuka : oui on sait tout le monde est faible à part toi.

Wufei : Non. Kushrenada est plus fort que moi.

Mimiko : Faut que t'arrêtes là, on va finir par te caser avec lui.

Wufei (gloups) : Ose et nous réglerons cette affaire dans le sang…

Mimiko : mais oui, c'est cela, bon le début est as trop marrant, parce que c'est le début et qu'il faut que je me détache de mon style sombre et sérieux. Et puis je veux que mes persos aient un certain volume, parce qu'au sinon, je les trouve superficiels (frisson d'horreur). Après s'il y a des choses que vous comprenez pas, z'en faites pas, ça sera expliqué plus tard.


	2. La cavalerie sur la colonie

Please be my Maid !

Ecrivailleuse : Mi plus neko que miko…

Série : Vague ressemblance avec du Gundam Wing…

Genre : délire, un peu OOC, pretextuel et TWT.

Couple : argh je sais ça fait mal mais R+1 (attendez un peu avant de me tuer…).

Disclaimer : Heero n'est pasencore à moi. Un jour ça viendra (quand je serais richeeeuuuh).

Disclaimer 2 : Les fillettes justement nommée Asuka, Arisa, Mimiko, Shinobu, Isaka, Naru et Sumomo sont aux G.girls par contre (donc par extension à moi, niark, niark).

Avertissement : Quand c'est en italique, c'est que c'est dit en_ français_. Les pilotes parlent anglais entre eux car ils savent tous bien le parler.

Etape 2 : La cavalerie sur la colonie…

Trowa essaya d'analyser clairement la situation et le comportement étrange du soldat nommé Heero Yuy qu'il côtoyait maintenant depuis longtemps en pensant connaitre ses réactions.

1. Heero Yuy avait fait pénétrer une clandestine dans le vaisseau.

Il avait donc désobéi aux ordres. Il avait donc renié sa nature de soldat parfait pour une personne. Une fille. Que lui, et ses compagnons ne connaissaient pas.

2. Cette fille serait capable de se transformer en chat.

Oubliant le point de vue scientifique de la question, cela signifiait que Heero Yuy connaissait plutôt bien cette fille.

3. Une panthère noire venait de sauter sur le soldat Heero Yuy, le plaquant au sol.

Heero Yuy s'était ramolli du point de vue d'esquive ou alors il l'avait fait exprès.

4. Le soldat Heero Yuy ne montra aucune peur et empêcha les gens autours de lui de tuer la bête.

Pas de commentaire, Heero Yuy n'avait jamais peur a part en présence de Réléna Peacecraft.

5. Cette panthère serait en fait le chat qui serait en fait la fille, et qui aurait tendance à grossir sur la colère.

Pour qu'Heero Yuy affirme cela, c'est qu'il avait déjà dû mettre la fille en colère.

6. La panthère avait eut une réaction atypique d'un fauve et avait relâché sa proie.

Bein quoi, n'était pas Trowaje caresse les lionsBarton qui voulait.

7. La panthère dans un nuage de fumée s'était transformée en chat et avait sauté sur une poutre du réfectoire.

Toujours en oubliant le côté scientifique des choses, le chat semblait faire la gueule.

-Tu ne peux pas rester au plafond toute la soirée… Tenta Heero avec un ton rude, apparemment vexé de s'être fait avoir.

La chatte lui lança un grand regard de « ah bon, je te montre ? » avant de lécher sa patte et de faire sa toilette, se désintéressant de l'homme en bas.

Tous les mécaniciens s'étaient approchés pour observer le phénomène, intrigué autant par la transformation que par le pilote qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot à parler à un chat.

-Dis, Hee-chan, tu es sur qu'elle te comprend au moins ?

-Bien sur qu'elle me comprend, lâcha Heero entre ses dents tout en cherchant quelque chose du regard. Puis il se fraya un chemin entre les spectateurs et revint avec des habits trouvé sur la coursive d'où avait sauté le félin.

C'était des habits de mécanos, pensa l'homme à la mèche.

-Ya pas un risque qu'elle se transforme en humaine ? Demanda Quatre.

Heero lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique qui fit penser au blond, que non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le fasse.

Le chat en entendant, se mit à grogner d'un son rauque.

-Tu n'oserais pas quand même ? Lui répondit il avec un sourire moqueur qui chez Heero prenait des fois des allures de sadisme.

La chatte se contenta de lever son derrière et de leur tourner le dos en faisant balancer son épaisse queue de droite à gauche.

-Et pourquoi elle n'oserait pas ? Tenta de demander l'arabe.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai ses habits.

Deux secondes. Tilt.

-Ah parce que… oui, c'est évident, les chats ne portent pas d'habits, continua t'il avec les joues un peu rouge.

-Tu veux dire que si elle se transforme, elle serra nue ? Commenta Duo.

-Merci Maxwell, tu viens d'expliciter ce que nous avions tous compris, répliqua Wufei, acerbe. Moi ce qui m'intéresserait de savoir c'est comment une fille peut se transformer en animal.

Le japonais après avoir vérifié que Mimiko ne bougerait pas de son perchoir, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-C'est une technique, c'est tout. Ca a un rapport avec les totems.

-Les totems ?

- Oui les animaux intérieurs, Duo, expliqua Sally. Ce qui préside ta vie et ton caractère. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une panthère noire ?

-Oui, acquiesça Heero.

-C'est un très fort totem. Représentant les deux côtés de la féminité : la fragilité et la violence. Un caractère très fort, individuel, solitaire, ayant le gout du jeu mais du mauvais côté… Et une tendance à la séduction aussi, énuméra la doctoresse en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par mauvais côté, et puis comment tu sais tout ça ? S'étonna le natté.

-Je m'y suis intéressé à une certaine époque, et il suffit de connaitre les habitudes de vies des animaux. Par exemple la panthère noir est l'un des seuls animal sur la Terre à tuer pour le plaisir. C'est pour ça que les rares protégés du totem de la panthère sont souvent très sadiques.

-Wooh… Et moi je serais quoi à ton avis ?

-On s'en contrefout Maxwell.

-Et qui est-elle ? Demanda Quatre que la question démangeait sur ses lèvres depuis un moment.

Le silence ce fut quasi-religieux et Heero ne semblait pas décidé à leur répondre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir emmené avec toi ? Continua Quatre.

Ce fut encore le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on entende comme un crachotement. En fait c'était le chat qui semblait rigoler doucement de la situation.

Décidemment sadique, pensa Trowa.

Heero le regarda avant de déclarer simplement :

-Elle s'appelle Mimiko. C'est une chasseuse de prime.

Silence à nouveau.

-Heero t'es dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu trouves le moyen d'emmener quelqu'un qui veut notre peau dans mon vaisseau ??? Le questionna Duo, scandalisé.

-Surtout que tu es le premier sur le book, fit remarquer Trowa en sortant le livre où étaient référencées toutes les têtes mise à prix. Et jusqu'au cas où, Maxwell, ce n'est pas TON vaisseau.

Le japonais haussa les épaules en se levant :

-C'est mes affaires, ça.

-Plus maintenant qu'on connait son existence, réfuta Quatre.

-Je veux juste que vous n'en parliez pas aux profs, ni à personne extérieur à cette salle et que vous m'aidiez à la faire descendre de là haut, les menaça Heero en fronçant les yeux, passant au laser toute la salle.

-OK Chef ! Fut la réaction de tout les mécaniciens qui s'empressèrent de trouver un moyen de faire descendre l'animal. Ils n'étaient pas très résistants aux regards de la mort qui tue la vie, contrairement à ses amis.

-Heero, il faut qu'on s'assure qu'elle ne serra pas un danger, lui expliqua doucement l'arabe, elle a essayé de te tuer !

-Non, intervint Trowa en posant une main de soutien sur l'épaule du pilote de Wing, si elle avait véritablement voulu le tuer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle était en position de force tout à l'heure, mais Heero a très bien fait de se laisser faire et de se montrer soumis.

-Je ne me suis pas montré soumis, répliqua le japonais, bien que content d'avoir trouvé une aide. Et si ça peut te rassurer Quatre, je me donne garant d'elle.

Il y eu un cri : un mécano venait de se faire mordre.

-Tu disais Heero ?

-Hnn. Mauvais timing.

-Pourquoi tu veux la descendre au fait ? Demanda Hilde en se léchant une griffure, elle est très bien où elle est.

-Pour lui parler. Ce serait plus facile si j'avais quelqu'un d'humain devant moi. D'humain et d'habillé, rajouta t'il devant l'air que lui lançait Duo.

Le français regarda le chat un moment avant de se proposer d'aider :

-Je m'y connais en fauve, le seul moyen c'est de les appâter.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Les séduire avec quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais refuser…

Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du japonais, et Heero lui répondit de la même façon, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu es un génie Barton.

-Je sais.

-Et modeste avec ça.

Trowa s'éclipsa de la bande qui regarda avec pitié Mimiko défendre ses positions à coups de griffes et de dents.

Il revint finalement avec une assiette où fumait une énorme tranche de steak et la tendit à Heero :

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, moi elle ne me connait pas.

-OK.

Et le jeune homme se faufila dans la masse, avant d'arrivée à un point où la jeune fille, ou plutôt la chatte, ne pouvait que le voir.

-Mimiko ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi…

Le chat se tendit à la vue de l'assiette, et en quelques secondes, sautant sur les têtes de quelques mécaniciens, elle se trouva à ronronner autour du pilote.

-Radical… Fit remarquer Duo en se marrant intérieurement. Il s'approcha de la scène où Mimiko tentait de chiper la viande tandis qu'Heero la coupait en morceau pour pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Il leva la main vers elle pour caresser son poil brillant, mais il se retrouva bien vite avec une large griffure lui courant sur toute la main, l'animal lui échappant. Ce qui énerva Duo car la douce fourrure noire le narguait. Il retenta le coup quand elle se mit à dévorer avec délectation le steak. Cette fois-ci, toute sa main y passa, une trace de crocs bien visible alors qu'il se mit à pisser le sang.

-Arrête de l'embêter, ce n'est pas un chat domestique, fit Heero.

-Mais les chats aiment ça d'habitude… Se lamenta le jeune homme à la tresse en pressant un mouchoir sur sa plaie.

Il la regarda finir le morceau de viande et se nettoyer les moustaches d'un air de défi : un jour je l'aurais ! Se dit-il.

-Mademoiselle va bien daigner m'écouter maintenant ? Demanda Heero.

Le chat le regarda profondément, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Et tout le monde fut étonné que lorsque le japonais tourna les talons pour quitter la salle, la chatte sauta de la table pour lui emboiter le pas.

Ooo

Mimiko enfila rapidement ses habits, car passer des poils à rien du tout, ça donnait froid, mine de rien. Le lieu était tempéré quelque soit le lieu d'ailleurs, mais elle ne regrettait pas son uniforme d'hiver.

Heero l'attendait derrière la porte, elle eut envie de le faire patienter encore un moment, mais elle-même était trop pressée de mettre fin à ses jours et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Sumomo pour attendre. Qui d'ailleurs, espérait-elle du plus profond de son cœur, allait bien…

Elle sortit donc pour faire face au jeune homme :

-Tu as cinq minutes pour t'expliquer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer.

Le visage de Mimiko se fendit d'un grand sourire, qui passa presque aussitôt au regard noir.

-Alors je vais te tuer ! Gronda t'elle en s'élançant vers le jeune homme, qui l'esquiva de peu.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient… Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en avait pas envie, se contentant d'éviter ses coups.

-Pourquoi tu te bats pas ? Viens t'expliquer si t'es un homme ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir tiré sur Sumomo !

Une secousse fit trembler le sol, envoyant les deux congénères s'écraser sur le mur face à eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ? Questionna Mimiko d'une petite voix.

-Dans l'espace, ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua Heero en partant en direction de la salle de contrôle.

-Hein ? Dans l'espace ? Mais on est où là ? Heero ! Réponds-moi enfin ! Lui hurla la jeune fille.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Reste ici !

Mimiko soupira, encore une fois, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête…Mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'allongea sur le lit pour se reposer.

Elle n'obéissait pas aux ordres, elle faisait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, nuance.

oooo

-C'est rien qu'un champ de météorites ! Tranquillisa le pilote 02 à tous ceux qui étaient venu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vais prendre le contrôle des manœuvres, et vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer !

-Tu es sur de ton coup ? Demanda Wufei en grimaçant.

-Fei d'amour, je serais capable de traverser un champ de mines les yeux fermés ! Relax !

-Wufei.

-Oui c'est ça, chantonna Duo en tirant une manette vers lui, ce qui provoqua une secousse encore plus forte que la précédente. Wufei s'en mangea le fauteuil.

-Maaaaxxwwwwwelllllll… Commença-t-il avec rage.

-Sorry, je me trompe toujours, ça c'est le désaccelerateur… Faudrait que je pense à mettre une étiquette en dessous…

-…Tu veux nous tuer ???

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de piloter cette merveille. J'en rêve depuis l'âge où j'ai appris à dire « vaisseau spatial » !

Heero apparut à ce moment, ce qui fut un très mauvais calcul, car quelqu'un d'autre était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

Dans une robe de chambre bleu pâle, une chose s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas le lâcher.

-J'ai peur qu'il y ait un nouveau choc, gémit Réléna en lui lançant des airs de chien battus, je n'ose pas rentrer toute seule à ma chambre…

Faux airs de chiens battus, pensa Heero. Une fille comme Réléna, capable de tirer avec un révolver sur Lady Une qui faisait fuir de peur les gamins quand elle marchait dans la rue, était capable de se débrouiller seule en toute circonstance. Et puis lui il n'était pas venu pour jouer les gardes du corps.

Sauf que devant la jeune fille, il avait énormément de mal à la repousser, et elle le savait trés bien la garce.

-S'il te plaiiiiiit Heero…

-Non je dois parler… (Trouver le mot suivant, viiiite) à Duo pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et après tu me raccompagneras ?

-Hmf…

-Merci Heero !

BipBip… GAME OVER… Vous avez perdu contre Réléna l'impitoyable… BipBip. Retentez votre chance !

Le japonais se décrocha de celle qui le collait avec autant de ferveur qu'une moule collerait un rocher et s'approcha de ses deux compagnons :

-C'était quoi à l'instant ?

-Maxwell qui cherche à nous détruire.

-Meuh non. On a juste cogné une météorite de rien du tout.

-Tu peux nous faire traverser ce champ Duo ?

-Sans problème ! Et toi, comment ça c'est passé l'entrevue avec Miss Griffe ?

-Une météorite est tombée à point nommé, répondit le japonais.

-Bah pourquoi tu tire la tronche alors ?

Heero lança des yeux vers Réléna qui attendait sagement derrière lui, la bouche en cœur.

-Oh. Bonne chance vieux.

-Tu veux pas être un peu maladroit comme d'habitude et frôler deux ou trois astéroïdes ? Lui lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Si, je peux être vraiment maladroit de temps en temps…

-Vous deux vraiment… Soupira Wufei en décidant qu'il était favorable de se retirer dans sa chambre pour lire une encyclopédie et ne pas se ronger les sangs, par manque de confiance. Heero fit pareil avec moins d'enthousiasme, surtout quand la blonde se pendit à son bras.

-C'est parti!!!

Vers l'enfer, rajouta intérieurement le soldat en essayant de se persuader que c'était juste une mission de protection. Il y arrivait mieux quand y'avait le mot mission.

Ils montèrent un escalier et le jeune homme fut rassuré de voir que les appartements des personnalités hauts-placés étaient situés à l'avant du vaisseau, à l'opposé d'eux. En s'aventurant rarement au poste de pilotage et à la salle de contrôle, il avait des chances de voir le moins souvent possible la peau de colle.

YAAAAATAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Les lieux étaient encore plus chics que les leurs, avec des salles de réceptions, un fumoir, un bar et une salle de billard. Ils furent rapidement à la chambre de Réléna. Et voila, la corvée était terminée !

-Tu veux entrer prendre une tasse de thé ?

A neuf heures du soir ? Ca va pas bien ? Hors de question.

-S'il te plait, ça me ferait plaisir…

-Il est tard…

-Ca ne prendra pas de temps, allez rentre !

bIPbIP … GAME OVER… Vous avez perdu contre Réléna la magnifique…BipbIP… Retentez votre chance !

La chambre de Réléna ressemblait à l'idée qu'on s'en faisait : un lit à baldaquin, une large fenêtre ouverte sur un décor de nuit dans un parc, des armoires, une coiffeuse, un divan de cuir, une télé dernier-cri et une bibliothèque remplie de livre…policier.

Cette fille était dingue. Et lui il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Aucune envie de boire du thé. Aucune envie d'être en sa compagnie.

-Assis toi je t'en pris.

Il posa ses fesses sur le canapé, raide et prêt à partir à tout moment, le plus prés possible de la porte en acajou et dorure.

Il allait être sec et net.

-Voici ta tasse de thé.

-Pas le soir.

-C'est pas grave, je vais te faire de la tisane.

BIPbIP… GAME OVER…

Heero ne réussit à partir qu'après un combat acharné, deux heures plus tard…

Oooo

Mimiko se retourna sur son lit en soupirant :

-Raaaaah, Heero pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ????

oooo

Deux jours plus tard…

Wufei s'étira de tout son long en entrant dans le réfectoire, prit une tasse et alla rejoindre sa place, au bout de la table où l'attendait la cafetière fumante.

Se servant du liquide noir et odorant, il s'autorisa un regard sur ses compagnons.

Devant lui, Heero regardait sombrement sa propre tasse de café comme s'il cherchait à y déchiffrer les grands mystères du monde. Il était de mauvaise humeur pour changer !

A côté du brun, Duo et Hilde étaient en grande discussion sur un film qu'ils avaient vu hier soir, le garçon pivota vers lui pour le saluer d'un tonitruant :

-BONJOUUUR, bien dormi ?

-Ca allait, répondit-il, puis il glissa sur le garçon à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Wufei, le salua Quatre avec un sourire tout en remuant une cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

-Bonjour Winner, Barton, continua t'il en direction du grand brun qui vidait sa tasse cul sec.

-'Jour.

Tout le monde était là. Même le chat qui lapait dans un bol… Le chat ? Pourquoi était-elle encore là cette bestiole?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que les portes battantes s'ouvrirent sur quatre bonhommes trapus. Les professeurs s'arrêtèrent à leurs tables et Trowa s'empressa d'attraper le chat par la peau du cou pour le cacher sous la nappe.

-Nous avons fini de vérifier si le vaisseau avait bien supporté le décollage, déclara le savant H.

-… Et les fantaisies de Maxwell, rajouta le professeur J en foudroyant celui-ci du regard. Il y a quelques dommages qu'on pourra réparer sur D00431. Je vais mettre Howard au courant sur les modifications.

-Et nous ? Demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir Duo alors que sa voisine plantait son coude dans la table en râlant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que passer la journée à visser des boulons.

-Vous avez quartier libre une fois sur la colonie.

-Youpiiiiiii !!!! S'exclamèrent Quatre et l'américain en se tapant dans la main.

-Mais faites vous discrets, précisa G en souriant.

-OK prof ! Nous serons aussi bruyants que des petites souris !

-Eh bien ça promet, siffla S en s'éloignant avec ses compères pour trouver le chef des mécaniciens, sûrement en train de vider une bouteille dans l'entrepôt.

Trowa repêcha la chatte sous la table pendant que Duo énumérait avec joie tout ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce n'était pas la Terre, mais c'était quand même des hectares de villes et de verdures.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour y laisser Mimiko, déclara le français en fixant Heero. L'animal leva la tête de son bol, dévisageant de même le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi on ne la voit jamais en humaine, celle là ? Demanda le chinois. Il appréciait moyennement d'avoir à parler à un animal.

-Elle boude Heero depuis qu'il lui a dit où on était, lui apprit Duo. De toute façon, elle aurait finit par le découvrir d'elle même.

Le chat sembla approuver en poussant un bref miaulement aigu. Trowa lui gratta la tête en souriant tout en continuant à regarder le japonais qui avait daigné lever la tête vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la chatte ronronner sous les caresses du pilote.

-Ne t'en mêle pas Trowa, c'est une affaire entre elle et moi. Elle ne quittera pas ce vaisseau, point final.

Mimiko feula dans sa direction et grimpa sur son perchoir habituel pour les toiser de haut.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, lui fit remarquer le blond.

Heero eut l'air de s'en ficher comme de ses premières chaussettes.

-N'empêche Tro-chan, elle te laisse la toucher, fit remarquer Duo tout en lui montrant sa main couverte de pansements.

-Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les félins, rétorqua t'il sans quitter de ses yeux verts Heero.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever, repousser sa chaise et tourner les talons.

-Rendez-vous tout a l'heure dans le hall pour sortir ! Lui lança Duo avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

Wufei se tourna vers Trowa :

-Ca t'amuse d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu ?

-Oui, répliqua celui-ci avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Oooo

Le vaisseau s'amarra à la colonie peu de temps après, et les passagers eurent vite fait de quitter les lieux pendant que l'équipe mécanique s'attaqua son boulot en râlant.

-Allons mes petits, ne faites pas ces têtes, je vous ais acheté de la bière ! Leur annonça Howard en rajustant sa chemise hawaïenne. Vous allez pouvoir boire à l'œil pendant le travail!

Quand aux pilotes, ils étaient en train de marcher le long de la principale route touristique, le long d'une résidence dotée d'un grand parc boisé et d'une rivière.

Duo une grosse glace à la main, menait la troupe selon ses coups de cœurs. Quatre et lui discutaient ensemble avec de grands éclats de rires, laissant les trois antipathiques les suivre derrière en silence, les mains dans les poches.

-Naaaan je te jure, et quand je lui ais demandé ce que c'était, il m'a répondu que c'était un cola fraise !

-Connaissant Anthony, ça m'étonnerais ! Renchérit le blond.

Duo connaissait tous les mécaniciens, il était d'ailleurs ami avec chacun d'entre eux, et il ne désemplissait jamais d'anecdotes amusantes à raconter à son ami, qui avait fini par les connaitre. Il avait étonné plus d'un mécano en les appelant par leurs prénoms, sans même qu'ils aient été présenté. Hilde et lui était devenus très proches en commençant à parler de leurs immenses point en communs : c'est-à-dire lui, Duo Maxwell, puis petit à petit, ils s'étaient mis à parler tout court. La brune était comme lui, impossible à faire taire ! Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire !

Quatre laissa son regard se promener devant lui en soupirant de bien être. Il le comprenait, c'était bien de ne pas penser à la guerre de temps en temps…

-Oh regarde ! S'exclama le natté en lui montrant une forme sur un muret. C'était un chat fin et svelte, au poil court tigré, contrastant avec Mimiko qui ressemblait à une grosse boule pelucheuse.

Duo en toute réaction de gamin courut vers l'animal pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Brave et pauvre bête…Pensa l'arabe tandis qu'il se laissait faire et que le jeune homme revenait vers lui en souriant comme un fou.

-Il est tout doux ! Regarde !

Quatre regardait, mais de loin. En fait il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il était allergique au poil de chat. Le félin avait un museau assez allongé, le nez brun, de grands yeux noisette aux contours sombres. Pour lui donner une race, il dirait que c'était un Européen, contrairement à Mimiko qui avait des allures de Ragdoll.

Il le caressa du bout des doigts.

-Heero, vient voir ! Clama l'américain avec un coup de tête en arrière.

Le japonais se déplaça vers eux sans être pressé et passa devant eux :

-Qu'il a-t-il Duo ?

-Regardes, toi qui aime les chats, celui là se laisse toucher ! Déclara-t-il en brandissant l'animal devant ses yeux.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de surprenant.

Le chat se mit à sourire. Ou à montrer les crocs, ça dépend du référent.

Et ce qui se passa ensuite, Duo ne le sut pas vraiment. Il entendit juste un « PLOP » suivit d'une épaisse fumée blanche à la place du chat qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et Heero se prit un coup qui l'envoya dans l'eau de la rivière.

La fumée se dissipa, découvrant le derrière d'une jeune fille. Duo en tomba par terre d'étonnement. Des fins cheveux châtains clairs qui descendait jusqu'à ses omoplates, le long d'un dos fin et pâle. Duo refusait de voir plus bas. Non : se concentrer sur le haut et surtout ne pas tomber sur les fesses nues qu'il avait sous les yeux. Flute. Raté…

Ses amis étaient dans le même état, Quatre ne sachant pas où se mettre et Wufei la main collé à son nez, le teint écrevisse tandis que Trowa… Bein Trowa quoi. Seul l'agrandissement de ses yeux trahissait son haut état d'étonnement.

Heero sortit de l'eau en pestant et en hurlant quelque chose à la jeune fille. Quelque chose dans une langue que Duo ne connaissait pas. Mais il pouvait le deviner. Fille nue ou pas, on ne touchait pas le soldat parfait sans en payer les conséquences. Et on le mouillait encore moins d'ailleurs. Ca c'était du niveau suicidaire.

Mais il hallucinait où Heero avait toujours pas sorti son révolver ?

Une autre fille apparut alors. Du même âge, elle portait un uniforme de lycéenne bleu et blanc et sous son bras, elle portait un tissu blanc qu'elle drapa autour de sa camarade dénudé.

Ses cheveux étaient marrons foncés plus longs que ceux de sa voisine, elle avait de gentils yeux de la même couleur, une bouche aux lèvres rouges et au sourire aimable.

En voyant le japonais dégoulinant d'eau, elle se précipita vers lui et les seuls mots qu'il réussit à saisir tandis qu'elle lui tendait une serviette était :

-Heero-san…

-Bordel je comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent ! Lâcha Duo à Quatre.

-Moi si, c'est…

-…Du français, termina Trowa.

-Oh. Depuis quand Heero sait parler le français ? Stop, non pas bonne question : depuis quand Heero laisse t'il les gens le bastonner sans leur éclater la cervelle ?

-Il s'est ramolli…Proposa le français qui l'avait déjà pensé.

-Et qui sont ces filles ? Comment les connais t'il ? Pourquoi Heero connait des FILLES ???

-Tu veux dire TOUTES ces filles, corrigea Wufei en plantant un doigt devant lui.

Oui, exact, le nombre avait quelque peu augmenté. Heero semblait s'engueuler avec la fille/chat et une autre fille, plus grande, aux cheveux courts décolorés et raides qui portait un bandage à la joue, ainsi qu'un uniforme bordeaux et gris.

Deux filles les regardaient un large sourire aux lèvres, assises, comme assistant à un spectacle de marionnettes. Elles portaient l'uniforme bleu et blanc. L'une avait les cheveux longs et blond, l'autre long et brun.

-Pitié expliquez moi ! Supplia l'américain en s'accrochant à Quatre.

-Je crois que ce sont les amies de Mimiko, et qu'elles ne sont pas contentes vis-à-vis d'Heero, décrypta Quatre. Il comprenait à peu prés le français, mais pas au même niveau que Trowa.

-Putain, il s'est mis dans un sacré merdier le soldat parfait…

Ce dernier inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Désolé pour tout ça… Au fait, continua-t-il en pointant le pouce derrière lui, en direction de la fille/chat, je vous présente Asuka…

Duo regarda dans sa direction, les lèvres pincées. De face, elle avait un nez retroussé, la bouche fine, les pommettes hautes, les yeux allongé couleur noisette et une frange éclaircie cachait son front.

-…Ma demi-sœur, finit le brun, jetant brutalement un froid.

-…

-…

-…

-…Depuis quand ?

-Dix sept ans baka. Mais je l'ai appris que récemment en faisant des recherches.

-Ce qui explique que vous vous entendez si bien, ironisa Quatre en bon petit frère de sa famille. Et l'autre qui semble vouloir te tuer avec la veste rouge ?

-Sumomo. C'est la camarade de classe de Mimiko. Je l'ai un peu envoyé à l'hôpital pour récupérer cette dernière, expliqua Heero.

- Dis-donc, t'es pas doué avec les filles toi… Constata le natté en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Heero-san ? Fit la deuxième fille qui était arrivé. _Qui sont-ils ?_

-_Des amis_, répondit il, puis aux pilotes : voici Naru.

La jeune fille exécuta une petite courbette.

-Enchanté, déclara Duo en lui faisant un baise main, faisant rougir celle-ci. Mais quand elle leva les yeux de lui, pour regarder derrière, elle devint rouge jusqu'au cou et partit se cacher derrière le japonais.

Pourtant quand Duo regarda dans son dos, il ne vu que Trowa.

-_ALERTE ROUGE !!!_ Hurla une jeune fille, grande et élancée, ses longs cheveux blonds volants derrière elle. _On s'est faite repérée !!!!_

Les étudiantes se regardèrent en grimaçant avant de disparaitre dans des volutes de fumée blanches. Deux chats s'éloignèrent rapidement dans les fourrés, le tigré étant Asuka, le gros chat roux de genre Maine Coon devait être Sumomo.

Des deux filles assises s'envolèrent deux oiseaux, un rossignol et un rouge-gorge. Naru se métamorphosa en labrador au poil brun, tandis que la dernière arrivé se retrouva en berger allemand, toute deux se posèrent au pied d'Heero, la langue pendante.

Un attroupement de soldats débarquèrent aussitôt. En voyant les pilotes, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers eux :

-Nous sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe d'étudiantes qui se serait introduite a bord d'une navette sans payer.

Heero lança un regard réprobateur à Naru qui à ses pieds lui répondit d'un gémissement en posant sa patte sur son museau.

C'était trop mignon, pensa Duo en se retenant de prendre dans ses bras le toutou pour la câliner.

-Nous n'avons rien vu, déclara sobrement le japonais.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces vêtements par terre ? Ce sont des uniformes, non ? Il en souleva un au hasard, pêchant à la place le bout d'un soutien gorge.

Le labrador se coucha, se cachant les yeux de ses pattes en continuant à gémir.

-Hrem, lança Wufei ce qui fit lâcher l'objet au soldat, ce n'est pas à nous.

-Très bien alors je suppose que je peux les récupérer ? Ce sont des preuves…

-Oui, allez-y, permit Heero en empêchant le berger allemand de le mordre en lui tenant fermement le museau.

Le soldat s'apprêta partir après avoir tout ramassé, quand il se retourna vers les animaux :

-Ce sont vos chiens ?

-Oui.

-Ce sont des belles bêtes.

-Merci…

oooo

-_Et bien on a eut chaud !_ Soupira le rossignol au gros chat roux qui squattait la même branche.

-_Oui, mais on a plus d'habits, _lui fit il remarquer d'un regard sombre, les moustaches en avant et les yeux fixé sur le jeune homme brun. _Il me le paiera !_

Asuka sauta sur leur branche d'un coup de rein :

-_J'ai demandé à Naru et à Arisa de suivre Heero sous leurs formes canines. Avec de la chance, elles retrouveront Mimiko._

-_Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ??? _Se demanda le rossignol en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

-_Qui sait. Nul n'est plus incompréhensible que mon frère,_ déclara avec lassitude le chat tigré.

Le rouge gorge vint les rejoindre à ce moment là, se calant sur la tête de Sumomo :

-_Dis donc, pas mal du tout, les amis de notre assassin,_ siffla t'elle en sautillant pour mieux les apercevoir à travers les feuilles. _Naru a l'air d'en trouver un à son goût ! Hihi ! _

_- Epargne-nous tes commentaires scabreux Isaka, et partons à la recherche de quoi nous vêtir, _ordonna Asuka en descendant à terre.

-_Si on peut plus rire… _S'offusqua Isaka en ouvrant ses ailes, _allez Shinobu, partons à la recherche de petites culottes ! _

Le rossignol pépia avant de s'envoler à sa suite.

Sumomo les regarda un instant, indécise, avant de décider qu'une sieste au « soleil » serait plus profitable. On ne s'offrait pas tous les jours des vacances dans les colonies !

Le mot de l'auteur :

Duo : ça en fait un bazar… J'y comprends rien moi ! I don't understand !

Mimiko (lui colle un manuel de français dans les mains) : bonne chance ! Juste pour info, la langue de Molière est une des langues les plus compliqués du monde.

Duo : beuh…

Quatre : je crois qu'il serait bon d'expliquer quelques petites choses…

Mimiko : Vi t'as raison.

1. Explication vaseuse des totems : dans la préhistoire, on reliait les hommes avec un animal en fonction de son caractère. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de lire « Ayla l'enfant de la terre » de Jean M. Auel. Vous allez rire, mais ce livre a fait ma toute première éducation sexuelle (a l'âge de douze ans, merci maman de me l'avoir mis dans les mains… groumf, mère irresponsable.). Sinon, vous pouvez toujours regarder « Frère des Ours ».

2. La relation Heero/Relena. Oui, c'est comme ça que je la vois quand je m'efforce d'être objective. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me retiens…

Réléna discute toute seule, et comme Heero ne sait pas réagir en face d'elle, elle trouve le moyen de l'embarquer dans ses histoires.

3. Les races de chats… Sans une image, c'est difficile de vous les décrire. Les européens sont les plus courant en France (mon chat en est d'ailleurs un), couleur fauve et gris, rayé de zébrures plus foncés avec une fourrure dorée et toute douce sur le ventre. Le Maine coon a les poils longs et marrons, une queue fourni et un poitrail touffu, faisant penser à de la crinière comme les lions. C'est une très belle race, mon ancien chat y ressemblait sauf qu'il était blanc et caramel (race des norvégiens). Le Ragdoll est blanc et noir sur la tête, la queue et les pattes. Ses poils sont longs. Il a des yeux bleus, le museau plutôt écrasé, sans pour autant l'être autant que les persans. Son nom signifie « poupée de chiffon ».

Oui j'aime beaucoup les chats.

Je vous rassure, des explications sont prévues au prochain chapitre, mais elles viendront petit à petit, car Heero n'est pas un très grand parleur.

Heero : c'est ça, cache toi derrière moi…

Mimiko (lui tire la langue) : Oh et puis les reviews sont comme d'habitude les bienvenue o. Onegai !


	3. Reste ici!

Please be my Maid !

Ecrivailleuse : Mineko disons-nous… Ou la face cachée de Mimiko. Non, nous ne sommes pas schizophrène Mineko, Dark Mimiko et moi...

Série : A l'origine, je dirais Gundam Wing, mais ça peut partir à tout moment en soap space opera

Genre : complètement con, un peu OOC, pretextuel et TWT.

Couple : 'Ru (naru) craque un max sur Trowa.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas encore à moi, ça vous étonne ?

Disclaimer 2 : Les fillettes justement nommée Asuka, Arisa, Mimiko, Shinobu, Isaka, Naru et Sumomo sont aux G.girls par contre (donc par extension à moi, niark, niark).

Dédicace : A mes chères amies qui n'ont pas mérité un tel traitement !

Merci à Arisa, ma beta lectrice adoréeeee

Avertissement : Quand c'est en italique, c'est que c'est dit en_ français_. Les pilotes parlent anglais entre eux car ils savent tous bien le parler.

Etape 3 : Reste ici!

-Ils vont nous suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Wufei, dont on devinait la gène et l'énervement à ses oreilles qui tardaient à retrouver leur couleur naturelle.

Elles ne s'étaient toujours pas remises de la transformation du chat tigré.

-On dirait bien que oui, répondit Quatre en jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos.

Les deux chiennes trottinaient derrière eux, Naru sagement dans le sillage d'Heero, le berger allemand courant partout comme un chien fou, sautant au dessus de son amie, lui mordillant l'oreille pour jouer, avant de dépasser les Gboys d'une pointe de vitesse pour aller aboyer sur un oiseau.

-Ca à l'air de t'énerver ?

-Evidemment Duo, je suis quelqu'un qui AIME comprendre. Et des gens qui se transforment en chats, chiens et oiseaux, ça dépasse ma compréhension, termina le chinois avec un geste fataliste sur le chien aux poils d'or qui revenait vers eux après avoir fait fuir un chat.

-Ces filles sont des new-type, précisa Heero. C'est en groupe qu'elles ont acquis cette faculté.

-Ca explique pas mal de choses, déclara Quatre, leur new-type national, et le plus calé dans cette matière. Mais pourquoi les transformations sont différentes ?

-C'est en fonction du caractère.

-Oh. Plus explicitement ?

-Par exemple, regardez Naru, les gens de type chien sont doux, intelligentloyaux, amicaux et modérés. Bien sur, il y a des variances. Ainsi Arisa, étant un berger allemand a un caractère plus féroce que celui d'un labrador.

-Pas con, et pour les autres ? S'enquit Duo.

-Shinobu et Isaka sont de type oiseau : légère, enthousiaste, l'esprit vif et artiste-née. Et les chats sont de types, je dirais « mauvais caractère », déclara t'il avec une brève grimace.

-Alors toi tu serais un chat ! Le taquina son ami en mettant sa tresse à l'abri d'un éventuel retour de farce.

-Arisa : attaque ! Ordonna le brun en ébouriffant les poils soyeux de son poitrail avant de la lâcher sur l'américain. Garçon qui partit sans attendre une seconde pour battre son record de course molosse lâché à ses trousses.

Quatre en rit de bon cœur avant de se tourner vers le japonais, l'œil brillant :

-Tu as l'air de bien les connaître ces filles.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ignorer la question voilée du jeune arabe, trop vif et intelligent pour son bien.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la base où stationnait le vaisseau, relié par un sas à la colonie.

-Bon, le « Sky Temple » repart ce soir, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour elles ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, lança Heero en entrant dans le réfectoire. Il manqua de se faire renverser par Naru et Arisa qui lui passèrent entre les jambes en aboyant, réveillant par là même la chatte qui faisait un brin de sieste en haut de son pilier.

Mimiko s'étira de tout son long avant de sauter à terre pour faire la fête à ses deux amies. Les animaux se reniflèrent avant de se frotter les uns aux autres et de se laper mutuellement le pelage.

-Eh bien, on voit qu'elle a retrouvé ses copines, constata Duo en s'asseyant à une table. Non sérieusement Hee-chan, pourquoi tu la laisse pas repartir avec eux ?

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, c'est une affaire entre elle et moi. Point final, et Naru cesse de me faire les yeux de chiens battus, ça marche pas avec moi !

La chienne lui lança un regard plein de reproche avant de s'éloigner la queue entre les pattes.

-Tss, tu traumatises ces pauvres bébêtes…

Mimiko dans une technique plus féline, se mit à ronronner au pied du jeune homme, le fixant intensément de son regard de miel (1).

-J'ai dis NON ! Inutile d'insister !

Et il accompagna ses dires en poussant du pied l'animal. Offusquée, elle se planqua sur les genoux de Trowa pour bouder, produisant un haussement de sourcil de la part du français.

- Les profs finiront bien par se douter de quelque chose, continua Duo, un coude sur la table.

-Je te l'accorde, mais j'espère qu'à ce moment, nous serons très loin de toute colonie…

Un bruit d'explosion le coupa dans sa phrase, suivi d'hurlements.

Les pilotes se levèrent brutalement de surprise tandis que les deux chiens disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser place à deux jeunes filles qui se précipitèrent sous la table pour se cacher en criant d'horreur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi elles se sont transformées ???? S'exclama le natté en sortant son revolver.

-Je peux répondre qu'à la dernière question _(et pourquoi ?)_! Répliqua le brun qui avait déjà braqué son arme devant lui en direction des portes. _Les filles restez cachées !_

-_On ne va pas se faire prier !_ Répliqua Arisa en tirant un morceau de nappe pour cacher son corps, pendant que Naru, rouge de honte, se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

La porte du réfectoire explosa, envoyant des débris dans tous les sens et des hommes en uniforme en profitèrent pour rentrer, mitraillettes dans les mains. Heero abattit le premier d'un tir avant de se réfugier derrière une table que Trowa venait de basculer pour se protéger.

-Ce sont des soldats d'Oz… Cracha Wufei en mettant la main sur son sabre, prêt à agir.

-RENDEZ-VOUS !!! Aboya le chef des Oz en arrêtant les tirs un moment.

En réponse il se retrouva avec trois hommes en moins.

-Quatre… Je croyais que tu étais plus diplomate que ça…

-Je les emmerde. On est sur une colonie qui appartient à la résistance. Ils n'ont pas à nous donner des ordres.

-Tout a fait d'accord, répliqua Duo en dégoupillant une grenade et en la lançant en arrière.

-Eh ! N'abîme pas le vaisseau ! Grogna Trowa avec un coup sur sa tête.

L'américain jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes avant de replonger sous leur abris :

-Il en reste plus que la moitié…

Il ne put voir qu'un groupe de soldats mettait en marche un gros canon dirigé sur eux, contrairement à Naru et à Arisa qui leurs faisaient de grands gestes pour les prévenir.

-_Oh mon dieu, que devons nous faire ? _Demanda à mi-voix Naru en gardant son amie toujours transformée en chat dans ses bras. _Nous devons les aider !!!!_

-_Eh bien…On ne peut rien faire dans cet état tout de même !!! _Répliqua la blonde en essayant d'attirer discrètement la nappe à elle.

Mais la brune les regarda mettre en marche l'appareil avec horreur, elle aperçut aussi une arme à terre pas loin et ne pouvant plus résister, elle lâcha Mimiko et sorti de sa cachette.

-_Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !_

Les soldats la regardèrent d'abord surpris, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à voir surgir une fille complètement nu pour leur faire face. Elle attrapa l'arme d'un mouvement et appuya sur la gâchette. Un immense jet de flammes jaillit sur eux.

Ils l'évitèrent à temps, mais pas la machine qui explosa sur le coup, entraînant avec elle tous les soldats et le mur du réfectoire, et créant une onde de choc qui envoya voler tout le monde sur plusieurs mètres.

Mimiko étant la plus légère vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, et se cogna en se transformant contre une espèce de générateur qui se mit à fumer et à être parcourut de fils électriques.

Les Gboys regardèrent avec effroi les dégâts, puis la jeune fille qu'Arisa venait de couvrir d'une toile blanche. C'est aussi le moment que choisirent Hilde et Sally pour entrer.

-On a repoussé l'ennemi… Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ???? S'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Euh…Désolé… Fit Naru en s'avançant timidement. C'est de ma faute…

La mécano dévisagea de haut en bas la nouvelle venue :

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Naru…

-L'accès à ce vaisseau est strictement interdit au public !

-Laisse, elle nous a sauvé de l'infirmerie, répliqua Trowa en époussetant son jean. Et c'est une amie de Mimiko. Par contre je ne savais pas que tu parlais anglais.

La brune rougit en voyant le grand pilote s'adresser à elle :

-Euh… Un peu…Monsieur ?

-Trowa Barton.

-Mimiko a dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, déclara t'elle en cherchant ses mots.

A ces mots, Heero se mit à fouiller des yeux le réfectoire.

-En parlant d'elle, elle est où ? Demanda-t-il en faisant quelque pas pour la chercher.

-_J'ai vu un chat volant l'espace de quelques secondes_, lui répondit Arisa en rigolant à cette pensée et en tendant un doigt dans la direction.

Le jeune homme, ne semblant pas partager la plaisanterie, parti à la recherche de la brune. Il finit par la retrouver inconsciente dans un coin de la pièce. En la soulevant, il vérifia qu'elle allait bien malgré ses blessures. Il retira sa chemise pour la lui faire enfiler, en essayant de la regarder la moins possible. Il trouvait ça quand même gênant ces transformations à tout bout de champs…

-Sally, il va falloir que tu prépare un lit pour elle.

L'assemblée le vit revenir avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Pour les garçons, c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Enfin pour ce pour ce qui en était visible… De longues mèches brunes ondulés, sa tête était tournée vers Heero et celui-ci l'avait habillé d'une longue chemise blanche qui ne cachait pas ses jambes bronzés.

-Et Hilde, si tu pouvais trouver des vêtements pour Naru et Arisa… Déclara-t-il en partant avec la doctoresse en direction de l'infirmerie, suivi par Hilde et les deux filles.

Il y eu un grand blanc entre les garçons restant.

-Bon bein, Quatre rappelle moi ce que tu disais à propos de l'ennui ? Brisa le natté en se prenant le front dans ses mains.

-Je retire tout, je trouve tout cela très intéressant.

Duo frissonna en voyant le pilote du Sandrock sourire largement d'un air amusé.

-Moi je suis complètement dépassé, rétorqua Wufei en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'espère que Yuy va régler ces affaires de femmes rapidement…

-Wouuuh Wuffie t'as encore les oreilles rouges !!! Oh le perveerrrrss !!!!

-MAAAXWWWEEELLLL !!! Je ne pense pas à ça moi !!!

-…

-Qu'il y a-t-il Trowa ? Fit Quatre en observant le français qui regardait pensivement la salle.

-… Je pense qu'on va moins rire quand les professeurs verront ce désastre…

-Qu'on a transformé Wufei en vieux pervers ?

-MAXWELL !!!

-Non… Que Mimiko a détruit le convertisseur d'atmosphère…

-Ohh merrrrrde… Traduit Duo.

En effet, ils n'avaient plus envie de rire.

Deux oiseaux qui s'étaient postés sur un hublot s'envolèrent vers la sortie.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hilde plongea au fond de son armoire de vêtement pour trouver de quoi habiller les jeunes filles.

Le principal problème venait qu'elle était aussi plate qu'une planche à repasser, et que tout ses habits étaient taillé en S. Elle rejeta un regard sur Naru qui enfilait une petite culotte. A vue, elle devait bien faire du C, voire peut être du D… Si ce n'était pas injuste ça !

Aucun de ses t-shirt n'allait lui aller…

-Un problème, Hilde-san ? Demanda Arisa.

-Oui, j'ai bien peur que mes hauts soient trop étroits pour vous…

Elle leur tendit des jeans et songea que des pulls feraient l'affaire.

-… Dites…

-Oui ?

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Heero Yuy ?

La blonde et la brune se regardèrent en réfléchissant, avant que Naru demande à Arisa de répondre.

-C'est Asuka qui nous l'a présenté pour la première fois…L'année dernière.

-Oh. Alors ça fait quand même longtemps, songea Hilde tandis que ses nouvelles amies s'habillaient.

-Oui mais il est tout le temps en mission alors on le voit pas souvent, continua la blonde, la tête coincée dans le col du pull vert jade qu'on lui avait donné.

-_Ca fait drôle de ne pas porter de soutien-gorge…_Remarqua la brune un peu mal à l'aise.

-_On t'en achètera un quand toute cette histoire sera terminée._

_-Bouuuuhhh…_

Quand elles furent prêtes, Hilde les reconduisit dans le réfectoire, qui ressemblait plus à un champ de ruine qu'à autre chose. Heero était revenu, et il était accompagné d'une bande d'hommes aux cheveux blancs.

-Vous avez un club du troisième âge dans votre vaisseau ? Demanda Arisa. Sa réflexion manqua de faire éclater de rire Hilde qui préféra se retenir devant les airs lugubres qu'arboraient les pilotes.

-Euh non, ce sont les professeurs. Ce sont eux qui ont conçu ce vaisseau, puis s'approchant, qu'est ce qui ne va pas profs ?

Elle se reçut un regard glacial de la part du prof J.

-Ca ne ce voit pas Shbeiker ? Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin du réfectoire pour que vous compreniez ? Répondit il acerbe. Puis il planta son regard sur les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient. Alors c'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce massacre ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit…

-Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis Mr Winner. Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez détruit du matériel énormément coûteux ?

-Nous sommes désolées… Firent en chœur Naru et Arisa en fixant le parquet.

-Et je ne parle même pas du convertisseur d'atmosphère qui coûte une fortune ! Vous allez devoir rembourser vos dégâts ! Continua le vieillard en tapant de sa cane le sol.

-Rembourser ??? S'insurgea Arisa.

-Oui, pour environ cinq milles dollars.

-CINQ MILLES DOLLARS ?!?!?! Mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête ! Vous croyez qu'on serrait ici si on avait une telle somme d'argent !

-C'est ça ou nous vous livrons aux autorités.

Naru dût retenir la blonde par un bout de pull pour qu'elle n'aille pas régler cette histoire dans le sang en le traitant de toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent un moyen pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et apparemment, elles n'allaient pas trouver beaucoup d'aide du côté des pilotes, qui regardaient leurs pieds d'un air coupable. Et c'est en balayant la salle du regard qu'elle trouva la solution.

-Et si nous travaillons pour vous rembourser ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton calme, en étouffant Arisa pour la faire taire.

-Travailler ? Toutes les places sont prises dans le vaisseau. Et je doute que vous avez des talents de pilotes ou de mécaniciens.

-Je pensais plutôt au ménage, service et cuisine… Il va bien vous falloir quelqu'un pour nettoyer tout ça. Et il y a des chambres, nous pourrons faire la lessive et le repassage… Ainsi que le nettoyage… Et puis… Un peu de cuisine aussi…

Le professeur la regarda un instant, réfléchissant à la proposition, passant sa silhouette de haut en bas.

-C'est une super idée prof ! Intervint Duo. Vous n'avez engagé personne pour les tâches ménagères !

-Et combien serez-vous pour ce travail ?

-Bein… Nous deux… Mimiko, Asuka, Isaka, Shinobu et Sumomo… Sept, énuméra Naru.

-_Euh… Naru qui t'assurera que les filles seront d'accord avec ça ??? Moi je veux pas faire la bonne ! _Chuchota à son attention la blonde qui avait réussi à échapper à son étreinte.

-_Plus on serra, plus vite on l'aura remboursé et on pourra rentrer chez nous !_

-Eh bien… Pourquoi pas. C'est d'accord, je vous engage ! Faites venir vos amies le plus rapidement possible, accepta le professeur avant de tourner les talons. Vous commencerez par ranger cette pièce et trier ce qui est en bon état de ce qui ne l'est pas.

-Bien monsieur ! Répondit Naru en s'inclinant.

Quand il fut loin d'eux, elles soupirèrent de soulagement :

-_On a eu chaud…_

-C'est génial ! S'exclama l'américain en prenant les mains de Naru, vous restez avec nous ! Je m'occupe de vous trouver des vêtements adaptés! Dis-moi Naru, quelles sont vos mensurations ???

-« _measurements_ » ???

-_Il te demande nos mensurations pour les habits,_ lui expliqua Arisa en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Naru les lui donna en lui disant qu'elles pouvaient s'en occuper.

-Non non, laissez-moi faire ! Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de partir au quart de tour.

Arisa s'avança et se planta au milieu de la pièce :

-Bon eh bien au travail ! Déclara-t-elle en se remontant les manches. Où peut-on trouver un balai dans cette baraque ?

-Je vais te montrer, fit Trowa en se dirigeant vers la porte défunte, Arisa courant derrière lui, puis se retournant vers Naru qui se demandait que faire.

-_Alors tu viens Naru-chan !_

-_Oui…Mais… Trowa-sama…_

_-Allez ! _Répliqua la blonde en revenant pour la trainer derrière elle par le bras.

Quatre sourit devant ce tableau. Non, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ! Il jeta un regard sur Heero à côté de lui et attrapa son petit sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Tu sais… Elles vont rester jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient remboursées… Lui rappela-t-il.

Heero renversa la tête avec un sourire moqueur :

-D'ici là, elles auront cassé autre chose !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIIIIE ?????_ Hurla Asuka.

-_C'est donc ce que pensait Duo-san quand il parlait de vêtements adaptés_… Commenta Naru avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Elle n'oubliait pas que c'était elle qui avait proposé ce travail. Et les costumes de bonnes étaient effectivement adaptés, même si Arisa était au bord de l'apoplexie depuis leur découverte.

Shinobu, Isaka et Sumomo n'avaient pas été difficile à convaincre et avaient commencé à se changer en rigolant. Elles prenaient ça plus comme un jeu que comme autre chose.

Néanmoins, force était de constater que le corset noir bordé de dentelles blanches, la jupe à volants de couleur noir arrivant à mi cuisse, les collants marrons, les gants et le petit tablier blanc à gros ruban allaient à ravir à ces trois demoiselles.

Quand à Asuka, elle tenait le cintre comme si c'était un objet maudit alors que Naru, en tant que raison ultime, l'avait revêtu pour montrer le bon exemple.

-_Nous n'avons pas le choix…_ Déclara t'elle alors qu'Asuka se déshabillait en maudissant jusqu'à la huitième génération la famille Maxwell

-_Ouais… Bein ranime Arisa__ je crois qu'elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque._

-_Non, elle respire encore. C'est le choc._

Asuka remonta les bas jusqu'à ses genoux avant de mettre les chaussures à talons noirs qui complétaient l'ensemble. Elle noua le tablier derrière elle d'un gros nœud papillon et s'étira de tout son long.

-_Je me demande ce que va en penser Mimiko quand elle se réveillera…_

-_Moi je suis pressé__e__ de la voir dans cette petite tenue…_ Répondit Sumomo avec un air ravi en regardant l'uniforme qui était réservé à la brune, s'attirant des regards désespéré de la part des autres filles.

-_Sumomo, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tout ça…_

-_Déranger ? Je vais pouvoir voir Mimiko encore plus jolie que d'habitude, me venger d'Heero et être entouré de beaux garçons aux superbes corps ! C'est plutôt fantastique tout ça ! En plus j'ai toujours rêvé de porter une tenue aussi sexy !!!!_

Elle termina sa réplique d'un grand rire, avant de reporter son attention sur le corps figé d'Arisa. Elle sortit un stylo d'une de ses poches et s'apprêta à dessiner des moustaches sur son visage. La blonde l'arrêta à temps en la foudroyant du regard :

-_Essaye un peu et tu vas voir…_

-_Eh bien tu n'es pas si morte que ça… Allez ! Tu es la dernière à n'avoir pas mis ta tenue ! _

-_Tu ne me feras pas mettre ces…horreurs !_

-_Oh que si !_ Répliqua la jeune fille en sautant sur elle pour la déshabiller. Un pull et un jean volèrent dans la pièce sous les yeux des autres filles qui tentèrent d'ignorer ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elles faisaient souvent en présence de Sumomo.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici… Fit la voix de Duo. Il s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte et plongea son regard sur le groupe de jeunes filles. C'était un tableau de rêve, pensa t'il.

-Dites-moi Maître, et je ne réponds plus de rien ! Rigola-t-il.

Asuka reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras quand elle était un chat. Elle referma violemment ses poings avant de demander :

-C'est toi Duo Maxwell ?

-Oui ! Et toi tu es la petite sœur de…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une poterie de Tanuki manqua de lui manger la figure. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui en million de morceaux.

-EH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ??? T'ES FOLLE ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et toi ! Tu pensais à quoi quand t'as acheté ces vêtements ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais voyons, c'est une tenue pratique pour effectuer votre travail.

-Pratiqqueuuuhhhhh ?????? Firent Asuka et Arisa en chœur en faisant craquer leurs phalanges.

-Ah ah ah ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Ce n'est pas le comportement que vous devez avoir ! N'oubliez pas que nous allons devoir cohabiter jusqu'à ce que vous ayez remboursé ! Et jusqu'à ce jour… Vous devrez obéir à nos ordres !!! Annonça Duo.

-_Les filles… Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en colère…_ Déclara Shinobu quand un chien et un chat enragés sautèrent sur le jeune homme pour lui faire payer ses paroles.

-_Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir… C'est où nous allons dormir…_ Songea Naru en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'un des hublots : ils venaient juste de quitter la colonie et c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-C'est vrai ça ! Où allons-nous dormir ? Demanda Isaka à un Duo se bataillant avec Asuka et Arisa.

-Eh bien…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Pourquoi avoir abandonné la Terre_ ? Demanda Mimiko, un bras sur les yeux.

Elle venait de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue, en présence de Heero. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais apparemment, tout le monde s'en était sortit.

-_Pourquoi se battre pour un monde perdu d'avance ?_ Répliqua Heero avec un soupir.

-_Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est perdu ?_

-_Pourquoi ne le penses tu pas ? _

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ?_

-_Tu fais pareil._

-_Tu n'es vraiment pas accordant…_ Soupira la jeune fille. _Je perds mon temps avec toi._

-_Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?_

-_Jusqu'à la prochaine glaciation._

Heero eut un rapide sourire à cette idée, après tout, la froideur était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez la jeune fille. Et dire qu'il avait appris le français rien que pour comprendre ses remarques acerbes ! Mimiko comprenait bien l'anglais mais était incapable de le parler. Mais même sans mots, leur rencontre l'avait marqué.

-_On est reparti ?_ Remarqua Mimiko en se redressant.

-Hnn…

-_Tu as tiré sur mes amies pour les empêcher de me remmener sur Terre_ ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton ironique.

-_Non, elles sont ici. _

-_QUOI ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?_

-_Elles ont cassé une machine du vaisseau. Elles doivent travailler pour rembourser._

-_Elles sont douées, c'est pas possible…_ Grommela la jeune fille…

-_En fait c'est toi qui l'as cassé en t'écrasant dessus…_

-_**Insinuerais-tu que je suis grosse ???!!!! **_

-_Nullement. Mais en attendant, tu dois les aider._

-_Comment ? C'est quel genre de travail ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _

Heero réfléchit un moment puis se pencha vers elle avec un sourire sadique :

-_Etre à mon service !_

Le mot de l'auteur :

Wufei : ooohh nooon j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir se les coltiner TOUT le voyage.

Mimiko : T'en fait pas… Ce ne sera pas long…

Wufei (lueur d'espoir) : C'est vrai ?

Mimiko -- (ton sans appel) : Non.

Wufei : C'est pas juuuuuuuusteeeeuuuhhhh !!!!

Arisa et Asuka -o- : MAIS OUI ON SAIT QUE T'ES LA JUSTICE !!!!

Duo (tout griffé et mordu) : Ca va m'en faire des cicatrices…

Quatre : Quelque chose me dit que ce ne seront pas les dernières…

Mimiko : Oh ! Bravo ! Tu deviens devin Quatre !

Quatre (rougit, flatté) : Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Duo èé : Est-ce que tu peux prévoir le temps immense que mettra le prochain chapitre à sortir ?

Mimiko (sort à nouveau le bazooka) : Tu disais Duo ?

Duo : Oh les petites fleurs dans les champs !!! Maintenant range cette arme (mais d'où elle la sort ?) !!!!

Quatre (ton philosophique) : Seule Mimiko le sait…

(1) Ceux qui ont des chats savent… C'est le regard « donne moi à manger et après tu pourras me faire des câlins parce que je suis trop beau et que je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »


End file.
